


What offense did we give god to upset him so

by mikeymaika



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена у костра</p>
            </blockquote>





	What offense did we give god to upset him so

Чейз сдавил голову руками, наивно стараясь унять тупую боль в висках. Пламя едва горевшего костра, в который тыкал палкой полусонный Чаппел, вместе с другими матросами, сидевшими кружком, только мешало Чейзу расслабиться и закрыть измученные солнцем веки.  
\- Оуэн, - тихо позвал Мэтью, едва заметный в этой темноте на фоне серых скал. Тот поморщился от боли. Джой выглядел как живой труп, а в свете огня казался и вовсе призраком – с натянутой на костях иссушенной кожей, запавшими глазами и обветрившимися, сухими губами. Чейз вскочил на ноги, по пути прихватывая с собой плошку воды и пару птичьих яиц, добытых Никерсоном на другом берегу острова.  
\- Держи, друг, - пробормотал Чейз, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Мэтью. Тот только слабо усмехнулся.  
\- Только немного воды, Оуэн. Оставь еду другим, - прошептал он, жадно глотая из плошки, которую Чейз заботливо держал в ладонях. Матросы у костра покосились на них, и склонили головы ниже, переговариваясь; у Чейза возникло желание накричать на них, но он понимал всю бессмысленность этого порыва. Джой, откинув голову назад, указал рукой на единственного человека, кто жег свой собственный костер вдали ото всех, с остервенением работая над новым лезвием гарпуна.  
\- Оставь это ему, кому то нужнее.  
\- Заботишься о капитане? – усмехнулся Чейз, потирая лоб ладонью.  
\- Ты не представляешь, какой у него ад в душе, должно быть, - пробормотал Джой, и Оуэн почти расхохотался на это, неверяще щурясь.  
\- Да ты философ, брат, - хмыкнул он, поднимаясь на ноги. Мэтью только махнул рукой.  
Поллард и в самом деле сидел один, голый по пояс, у небольшого костра. Рядом с ним лежало почти бесполезное древко гарпуна, тогда как само острие Джордж самозабвенно натачивал у огня, мокрый от пота и соленой воды, которая, казалось, навсегда въелась в его кожу. Чейз, старавшийся не оставаться наедине с капитаном – малодушие, которое он едва позволял себе с момента крушения корабля – почти беспомощно потоптался на месте, наконец, опускаясь рядом на колени.  
У костра Полларда было тихо: он почти не видел своих матросов, скрытых за каким-то большим валуном, а море было от него дальше, чем от остальных. Джордж, сам того не подозревая, выбрал место, полностью соответствовавшее его теперешнему состоянию – поэтому, когда кто-то вторгся в его пространство, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, вскидывая лохматую, некогда аккуратно причесанную, а теперь беспорядочно кудрявую голову.  
\- Капитан, - кивнул Оуэн, просто вываливая на песок перед ним свои «трофеи». Поллард улыбнулся почти вымученно, но благодарно, не встречаясь с Чейзом глазами.  
\- Капитан чего? - только и произнес он одними губами, но все же добавил:  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Чейз.  
\- Вы не виноваты, это мне следовало бы… - начал Оуэн, стискивая зубы от непонятного ему ощущения: он впервые чувствовал себя ничтожным по сравнению с капитаном, хотя привык думать и жить наоборот. Поллард остановился, откладывая гарпун в сторону, и все-таки взглянул прямо в глаза.  
\- Вы – не капитан, - зло, отчаянно произнес он, сжимая кулаки, - на вас не лежит та ответственность, которую мне, как капитану, не удалось оправдать. Я, а не вы погубили те жизни, Чейз.  
\- Вы послушали меня несколько раз, - глухо произнес Чейз. Поллард только усмехнулся. Они с Чейзом едва ли разговаривали нормально хоть раз с момента крушения судна: у каждого был свой вельбот, и даже если им бы очень того хотелось, они вряд ли смогли бы перекрикиваться через пару десятков шагов, тем более в присутствии матросов. Теперь Поллард видел, что Оуэн винит себя в случившемся, и тем больнее ему было сознавать, что несмотря на весь груз вины, отчитываться перед самим собой, перед родными, и перед богом ему придется в большей мере, чем Чейзу. Ему иногда казалось, что кит не был вовсе обыкновенным разъяренным животным, оборонявшимся от преследователей – Поллард думал иногда, не смыкая по ночам глаз, лежа на узком дне вельбота среди своих людей, что его чувства к Чейзу, настолько недопустимые и порочные, вызвали кита, как божью кару на их головы. Тогда он, капитан, заставлял всех матросов, мистера Джоя и даже юнгу расплачиваться за свои темные мысли, за то, что однажды он позволил Чейзу…  
\- Капитан, - произнес тот, очень кстати вырывая Джорджа из собственных тяжелых мыслей, - вы бледнеете с каждой секундой. Съешьте яйца, пока не померли от голода.  
\- Я виноват, мистер Чейз, - отмахиваясь от несущественных слов, произнес Поллард, - больше даже не перед собой, а перед командой, за то, что я капитан – но в то же время не смог по-настоящему им стать.  
\- Вы капитан, но знаете, что это значит? – ухмыльнулся Чейз, поднимая руку, будто желая перехватить Полларда за плечо. Тот вопросительно нахмурился.  
\- Это значит, что я, Оуэн Чейз, оказался на вашем судне первым помощником, и вот теперь, когда вы не знаете, куда себя деть – я здесь, рядом с вами. Ради бога, поешьте.  
\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? – спросил Джордж, кусая сухие, обветренные губы.  
\- То, капитан, что если я разок попытался залезть к вам в штаны – это еще не повод казнить себя, - с грубоватой простотой произнес Чейз, наблюдая, как Поллард тотчас побледнел, вздрагивая ощутимо всем телом. Он сжал в руке острие гарпуна, схватывая его у основания, и чуть не пропахал им песок у самого костра. Оуэн, словно боясь спугнуть редкое животное, оперся на руку и подался вперед, не отрывая взгляда от Полларда.  
\- Прекратите, иначе я подкину вам новый повод для страданий, - хрипло, вкрадчиво произнес он, глядя в широко распахнутые, застывшие от удивления глаза Полларда. Тот разжал пальцы, позволяя гарпуну упасть на землю.  
\- Вы тогда не позволили мне довести дело до конца, но позволили начать, - продолжал Чейз, почти вплотную придвигаясь к Полларду, - так вы что, думаете, за вашу непогрешимость кит разнес «Эссекс»? Или он вознегодовал, что вы посмели дать мне понять, что я давно вам приглянулся?  
\- Чейз, прекратите, - прошептал Поллард, тяжело дыша.  
\- Вы больше не капитан, у вас нет корабля, и ваши приказы для меня как пустой звук, - мягко улыбаясь произнес Чейз, стараясь, чтобы его слова не ударили Полларда в самое больное. Но тот только дернулся, на удивление быстро опираясь на кулак, подаваясь вперед, и столкнулся с Чейзом носами.  
\- Поцелуйте меня, - произнес Чейз хрипло, чувствуя, что в опасной близости от него затрещало вновь разгоревшееся пламя. Поллард закрыл глаза, чуть задыхаясь, и жадно, неосторожно ткнулся в чужие губы, скорее кусая, чем целуя.  
\- Тихо, тише, капитан, - зашептал Чейз, обхватил его голову ладонями и поцеловал сам, глубоко, жарко и даже с каким-то облегчением, будто теперь не боялся ни океана, ни белого кита, ни голодной смерти. Джордж целовал его в ответ, цепляясь пальцами за рубаху, а Чейз, пользуясь случаем, водил одной ладонью по голой, горячей спине, плечам и груди, опасаясь, что может забыть это все, когда-нибудь, потом. Нет, подумал он, мягко опускаясь на локти, прижимая Полларда к земле своим телом, этого он не забудет даже на страшном суде, и тем более не собирается в этом раскаиваться.


End file.
